


Once You Go Without It, Nothing Else Will Do

by later_elizabeth, oliviathecf



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Mainly angst and fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_elizabeth/pseuds/later_elizabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: He absolutely had a crush on hisboss slash mentor slash the only person he knows in the countryand even if that was’t completely inappropriate already, he was wearing a very clear wedding band on his finger.





	1. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will follow a track from the album, I’ll make sure to link each one 
> 
> Met Me in the Halway - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vvZMygu99uE

Timothée woke up with the persistent ringing noise from his phone alarm, going off from somewhere under the pile of clothes on the floor. He felt a sharp pain behind his eyes, brought by the hangover, then realised he wasn’t in his bed. Well, he didn’t have a bed anymore, or a flat, for that matter. At least not on this side of the ocean.

He cursed and got up, finding his phone and turning the alarm off. _“Shut up.”_ Looking around the hotel room, he thanked the drunk version of himself for leaving his travelling clothes hanging from a chair and not losing his wallet. His friends and family had thrown him a leaving party the night before, which involved karaoke, a lot of different cocktails, and shots of something he could not remember even if he wanted to.

But now Timmy found himself alone in an airport hotel, in need of a shower, and he’d have to deal with the hangover on his flight to Manchester, where he’d call home for at least three years. When he first got the email back from Dr. Hammer, the head of the Sociology department himself, saying his PhD application had been accepted and _actually your CV is so impressive, I’d like to offer you a position as my research assistant at Manchester Metropolitan University,_ he was sure his sister was playing a prank on him. Now, the summer was over and he was moving to England, his whole life in two suitcases and a backpack, where he didn’t know anyone except for a couple emails exchanged with his future boss slash mentor.

-

Settling in wasn’t as difficult as he thought. Timothee had rented an apartment in the Northern Quarter, the cool neighbourhood, and the university was within walking distance. He had already found a few nice restaurants around, a cinema, and a bar that had a drink called _zombie_ , which was the most delicious thing he’s ever had and his biggest regret in the morning, even more than the girl he woke up next to.

A week quickly passed after his arrival and it was time to start his term. Timmy had a meeting scheduled with Dr. Hammer first thing on Monday morning, so he made his way to campus early, stopping at a coffee shop and ordering a black coffee and a latte, being thoughtful but not yet knowing his professor’s coffee preferences. _If we’re gonna be working together for the next three years_ , he thought, _we might as well start with coffee._

The university building was tall and modern, and the office easy to find. It was located on the ground floor, right at the end of the hallway. The office door was already open and Timothée caught a look of the professor, who was sitting by his desk, writing something down on his planner. He was _fucking gorgeous_. His blond hair neat, his skin tanned despite living in the most rainy place in Britain, and huge hands. Timmy cleared his throat, catching Dr. Hammer’s attention, who looked up and gave him a warm smile instantly.

“Timmy? Hi!” He stood up and walked around his desk, crossing the office and offering his hand to the younger man. “I’m Armie, it’s so nice to meet you! Come on in!” Timmy took his hand and shook it, noticing how warm they were, then offered the coffee to _Armie_ , who took it black. “That was very kind, thank you,” his voice low and as warm as his smile, making Timmy realise he was basically fucked. He absolutely had a crush on his _boss slash mentor slash the only person he knows in the country_ and even if that was’t completely inappropriate already, he was wearing a very clear wedding band on his finger.


	2. Sign of the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His _wife._ No wonder she was his wife, really, being the single most beautiful woman Timothée had ever seen in his life, and honestly he wasn’t sure if that helped or made his crush worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this thing is in charge of me, not the other way around so dont @ at me
> 
> Sign of the Times - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z0GKGpObgPY

Days turned into weeks quickly and Timmy found his rhythm around Armie. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, he would work on Armie’s research - find undergraduate students to take part, transcribe the interviews Armie had performed, discussing their findings. He’d soon also be invited to have lunch with other faculty members and would feel like he was part of something. On Fridays to Mondays Timmy would try to work on his own project, but really he would be thinking of Armie.

  
He would feel at ease around the older man, how they would joke about every single thing in the world, how they had the same taste in films and books, how they would praise each other’s researches. Dan, one of the professors, had once jokingly rolled his eyes at them during lunch, asking everyone around “why do Americans get _even more_ American when they get together?” And they all laughed, because it was true, specially Armie with his warm-like-sunshine-in-Spring laugh, his arm resting on the back on Timmy’s chair.

  
One Friday afternoon in early December, Timmy was standing by the door of his apartment building, having a cigarette break from his research (or Armie daydreaming, he couldn’t say), when he spotted a known tall figure walking arm in arm with a gorgeous brunette. His _wife_. No wonder she was his wife, really, being the single most beautiful woman Timothee had ever seen in his life, and honestly he wasn’t sure if that helped or made his crush worse. He followed them with his eyes, admiring how they would talk as if life was one big inside joke, the woman comfortably accompanying his large steps in her high-heeled boots.

  
While Timmy had decided to let them keep on with their day, he might have caught Armie’s eye because somehow he stopped on his tracks and knew where to look straightaway to find Timmy. His whole face lit up and he whispered something to his wife, pointing on the other man’s direction. “Timmy!” he beamed from across the road, making a motion to cross it. “Timmy, this is my wife, Elizabeth,” he started as soon as there was no more distance between the three of them, “and this is Timmy, the doctorate student I told you about.”

  
“Oh, you’re toning it down,” Elizabeth smiled at her husband, then Timmy, offering him a handshake. “He won’t shut up about you! It’s very nice to meet the man who stole my husband from me,” she added, with laughter as warm as Armie’s. Timmy was taken aback at how nice she was and at her comment, his heart going a bit faster in his chest.

  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Elizabeth,” he replied, being interrupted by claims of _please, just call me Liz, honey_ , to which he was happy to oblige. “What are you guys doing on this side of town?” Armie then commented he took the afternoon off and they were looking for somewhere to eat and would he like to join them.

  
Timothée had barely opened his mouth to protest and let them have a meal on their own, when Liz told him to stop with the nonsense and _you are joining us I need to get to know you_ , and obviously he couldn’t say no to that. As he excused himself to run upstairs to get his wallet and put proper shoes on, he cursed himself for going to lunch with his crush and his crush’s wife and _what the fuck are you doing Timothée_.

  
However as soon as he got back and started walking with them toward this little burger place that had become his favourite, he felt at ease talking to both of them. Elizabeth was actually holding his arm instead of Armie’s, asking him all kinds of questions about his life, genuinely interested. Timmy would sometimes look over to Armie and would always find him looking at them both with so much fondness printed on his face, it actually gave Timmy butterflies.

  
Somehow they ended up spending the rest of the day together, with Timmy walking the Hammers around his favourite bars and pubs in his neighbourhood, the three of them owning the loudest laughs anywhere they’d walk in. And when Timmy laid his head on his pillow at stupid o’clock that night, he did with a smile on his face, his skin on fire from all the hugs and cuddles he got, the genuine affection he developed for those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me as later-elio on tumblr


	3. Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing after here? I want to show you something.” He caught the sound of Liz’s laugh while still looking at Armie, then added - “Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this thing has taken over my life and i’ve got no control whatsoever over it (and I was a bit short on time so dont @ me for not editing it)
> 
> Carolina - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BarDOBWuVg4

A couple weeks later, Timmy was wearing a striped black and white jumper and black jeans with shoes as he headed out to meet the whole Sociology department for a meal at an Italian restaurant, as part of the Christmas festivities. Once he got there, he noticed Armie sitting right in the middle of the long table, with Liz on his right, empty chair on his left because “no one else was allowed to sit there but Timmy”, according to Liam, first year professor.

The bread basket came first, then the appetisers, and as the waiters were clearing the table, Timmy nearly jumped off his seat, caught by surprise by a hand resting on his knee - the same large hand he had admired before even hearing his voice for the first time. He made a point of staring at his glass of wine until the unsettled feeling on his stomach went away, but then came to the conclusion that it’d be easier to turn it into water than shaking this feeling. Why was Armie touching him like this, right next to his wife?

“Hey, are you alright?” Armie leaned in closer and whispered so just Timmy would hear it. Timmy nodded and tried his hardest to turn his head and look him in the eye, lips tightly shut. The look on his face must have given him away, because Armie continued. “Is this ok?”

Timmy cursed himself for wearing all his emotions so openly displayed across his face, but only let a faint “Yeah… This is good” out. He looked up and Liz was looking the other way, talking to Dan’s wife. She hadn’t noticed, no one else around the table had noticed. He rested his hand on top of Armie’s and squeezed it gently. “What are you doing after here? I want to show you something.” He caught the sound of Liz’s laugh while still looking at Armie, then added - “Both of you.”

-

After they said their goodbyes, the three of them crossed the city centre, so close together no one could tell when one was finished and the other one begun, talking a million miles per hour, dodging all the late Christmas shoppers.

Timmy first took them to a cool cocktail bar, The Alchemist, and bought his three of his favourite three drinks, one set for each of them. Forty minutes later, they were on their way to a karaoke place, where Timmy and Liz convinced the bouncer in a joint effort to give them a room of their own for another half an hour, before the people who actually booked it arrived. They got a couple of bottles of beer each and sang everything from Kanye West to Journey’s Don’t Stop Believing.

When they stumbled into Liars, this downstairs alternative bar, the three of them were so drunk they just went straight to the dance floor, again their bodies so close together they were practically one. Over the music, Armie shouted “You said you wanted to show us something. What was it?”

Timmy grinned, still dancing, and looked at them both with so much joy in his heart. These people had shown him so much love and care, Timmy simply  _adored_  them. “Me!”

Elizabeth looked at him, then at Armie, then back at him, looking overjoyed. Armie nodded his head, almost unperceptive, and Liz just threw herself on Timmy’s arms, locking lips with him. Shortly after, she moved away, still smiling, and said “You have  _no idea_  how much we love you!” It was then her turn to look at Armie and nod.

At this point, Armie moved much slower than Liz had, but he had a certain look in his eye. He put one hand on Timmy’s hip, the other on his neck, and while Timmy barely had a chance to process everything that happened during the past thirty seconds, his mind going  _Armie Armie Armie_  and surprisingly  _Liz Liz Liz_ , Armie pulled in for a kiss like he meant it - a full on snog session.

It was nearly morning when they got a taxi on their way to the Hammers’, Timmy sitting in the middle, each hand resting on each knee. Once they were inside, they sat on the living room floor, sharing a bottle of tequila between them, sharing a few more kisses, sharing their souls, before passing out on the fluffy white rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me as later-elio on tumblr


	4. Two Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it - it’s that he enjoyed it too much and who would be there to brace his fall once they got sick of him? Or when they decide they want to have children and there is no space for this kind of thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right you guys I’m not all that great with angst but heyyyy things will get better (I hope!)
> 
> Two Ghosts - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSqLLiuHicw

The Monday after Timmy sneaked out of the Hammers’ and managed to walk home - because any other way of transportation would make him throw up - was painful, to say the least. He had spent the whole weekend under the covers, in the dark, trying to ignore everything that had happened on that one night where everything went so perfectly he thought he was in a film. How somehow he just  _fit_  in between Elizabeth and Armie, two brilliant people who managed to find space for him, take him in, care for him.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it - it’s that he enjoyed it too much and who would be there to brace his fall once they got sick of him? Or when they decide they want to have children and there is no space for this kind of thing? Timmy never even thought this thing for Armie would go further than harmless crush, but now they go out and make out and his wife is involved too? It’d be better to stop now, before they went too far that he would have put in a transfer request.

When he knocked on Armie’s closed door, the literature review for his study printed out neatly in his hand, Timmy noticed he was shaking. Would Armie turn him down straightaway, say he couldn’t work with him anymore? Would he say Liz actually thinks this whole thing went too far, that this wasn’t supposed to happen? He let out a trembling breath and waited until the door was opened to him, another student coming out of the office.

“Timmy! Come in!” Armie smiled at him, as if nothing had happened, which caused a sharp turn on his stomach. He obliged, but didn’t sit on the chair on his side of the desk, standing awkwardly behind it. “Sorry for oversleeping the other day, we woke up and you weren’t there.”

Timmy closed his eyes for a second and shook his head, the thought of Armie and Liz actually noticing he wasn’t there anymore pained him, even though there is no extraordinary thing about it. “I didn’t want to overstay my welcome,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant, then quickly try to change the subject, “I’m just stopping by today to hand in my lit review, it’s been sitting on my desk since last week and I just found time today to bring it in.”

Armie had now a serious look on his face, like his brain wasn’t processing what was going on, why Timmy was acting so off. In reaction, the younger man just made his personal mission not to look at Armie anymore, instantly finding the carpeted floor a lot more interesting than Armie’s  _Greek-god_  like features, even though just thinking about such features would bring him flashbacks from the other night. How he looked when he would pay attention to whatever story Timmy was telling from growing up in New York, or sweetly smiling at Elizabeth and asking if she was too cold, or how  _determined_  he had looked when he moved closer on the dance floor, pulling Timmy to their first kiss, and how his eyes, usually playful and caring, were glazed over with lust once they broke it off.

Timmy had no doubt how that night had been the single most amazing night of his life. What he couldn’t understand is how the most handsome, incredible man and the most beautiful, amazing woman he’s ever met, who happened to be married to each other, saw anything in him. His emotions would range from pure joy of remembering it, to doubt, to dread of having to give up the most magical thing in order to protect him from even further heartbreak. Feeling tears rushing to his eyes, he knew he had to leave that office quickly, before Armie had him figured out.

Dodging Armie’s questions of whether Timmy was ok, brushing them off as  _I just think I’ve got a cold gotta go lie down_ , he walked fast out the door, ignoring Armie’s calls after him. He would return home to lie down under the covers like he’s been doing all weekend and stay there until the holidays were through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me as later-elio on tumblr


	5. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I probably won’t be able to argue with you, but is there any way you are leaving this apartment without me?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but at the same time acknowledging that there might be an issue. Elizabeth didn’t even react, making her answer obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 is here!!! sweet creature is my favourite song on the album and I really really enjoyed writing this :) 
> 
> however it was mostly written from my phone at work so don’t @ me if you find any mistakes, just have fun
> 
> Sweet Creature - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uD6s-X3590

Timmy thought he could get through the holidays undisturbed if he turned off his phone and just didn’t leave the house, living off takeaways and films and ignoring the wrapped Christmas gifts on his desk. He had gotten them for Armie and Elizabeth, before everything went wrong. Except nothing had gone wrong yet and everything actually went right, but Timmy was protecting himself from the grief it would come eventually. 

Timmy was also wrong about getting through the holidays. It was Christmas morning, no later than 10am, and he woke up with knocking on his door, which he tried to ignore but whoever was on the other side was very insistent. He grabbed the sweatpants and the jumper from the floor next to his bed and made his way to open the door, finding a stunning Elizabeth standing there. She looked like a vision with her long hair down, a bellow the knee knit dress with tights and a pink coat, one eyebrow arched as she looked at him.

“Good, you’re alive. I told Armie you’d be,” the words came out of her mouth before Timmy even said anything and she just made her way in the flat, turning around to look at him again. “Now, there is no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone, so would you like to talk about what’s going on and clear the air, or am I gonna have to drag you to have the most awkward Christmas meal in history?”

Timmy’s mouth opened and shut a couple times before he could get any words out. He knew Liz was more intuitive than any of them and how open she was, but it was still a shock to him, having her in his very small and messy apartment. “Um… I’m making coffee. Do you want some?” He tried to buy himself time while making his way to the kitchen, starting to make enough coffee for them both.

She leaned against the counter, following his every movement with her eyes, but didn’t say anything, probably guessing he did need this time.  _Sugar?_ , he asked softly,  _Just one, please_ , she replied on the same tone. Timmy finally passed her the drink, took a deep breath, and looked at her.

“I know I probably won’t be able to argue with you, but is there any way you are leaving this apartment without me?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but at the same time acknowledging that there might be an issue. Elizabeth didn’t even react, making her answer obvious. “Right, so the other night was really good and I had a lot of fun, I promise,” he just blurted out, figuring he might as well rip the band aid. “But the last thing I want to do is to get in between you and Armie and intrude in your marriage, so I thought-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Timothee, because that is just nonsense,” Liz interrupted him, firm but kind. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding us? Armie has been crawling up the walls, thinking he did something wrong.” She let a breath out and closed the distance between them, holding both his hands. 

Timmy found it hard to speak while his skin touched hers, a confirmation that he had not only fallen for Armie, but also for Elizabeth and their whole world. This situation was the embodiment of everything that’s both right and wrong with his world, being both comforted and scared by her touch.

“You’re both so much alike,” she continued, softening up. “You would rather overthink everything and just sit at home, miserable, without even being sure of what’s going on.” Liz let go of one of his hands and touched his face, bringing it closer to hers. “I’m not sure where this is going, Timmy, but I know how much I like you, how much Armie likes you, and if you do like us the same way, we’d be insanely happy.”

Timmy rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her smell, trying to make out everything he just heard. How was it possible that they felt the same? Why on Earth would they be so willing to let him in?

“Well… It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?” He smiled at her up close, a warm feeling on his chest, even though the voice on his head went  _yes it would, very much_. “Because I do like you guys, so much.”

Elizabeth let out an almost childlike laugh, before kissing him on the lips. “That’s settled then, we’re trying,” and another kiss, this time longer and heartfelt. “Now have a shower and get your stuff, we’re having a Chambers-Hammer-Chalamet Christmas!”

Timmy let go of the older woman so he could do as he was told, but not before he laughed out loud “if this is gonna work at all, we need to find a better name!”

-

Armie opened the door before they had even left the car, showing how anxious he’s been. Timmy was the first one to approach him, with the gifts on each hand, letting a laugh out once he’s seen the other man was wearing a full on Christmas jumper, with blinking lights and everything. Without saying a single word, he rested his face on Armie’s chest and felt the two muscular arms hugging him tightly. With his eyes closed, he breathed Armie in, sure he was being breathed in himself. Just like that, they didn’t need a big conversation to know in which page they were, because they were home.

Elizabeth walked past them, getting in the house. “Are you gonna stand out in the cold all day, or can I start making food?” She took her coat off and hung it by the door, putting her hair up, and heading to the kitchen. “Make sure you give Timmy the  _sober_  tour of the house!”

Armie led Timmy in, a hand on his waist, showing him every corner of the huge detached house. Once they got upstairs, he was shown the guest room, where he was sure he would be staying, a small pain on his chest of the reminder that whatever their relationship was, it was ArmieandLiz and Timmy. The guest bathroom. Armie’s study. When they finally got to the master bedroom, Armie got the overnight bag from Timmy and put it on the huge bed.

“Um is it not better to leave it where I’ll be staying, so I don’t get in your way?” Timmy said, not completely aware of Armie’s gesture.

”Why?” Armie asked straightaway, “Unless, I mean, this is too much too soon for you and you want your own space…” When Timmy finally understood what was going, he basically climbed on Armie and kissed him intently, one hand on his hair. “I guess you’re home, then.”

A few hours later, when the three of them were tangled up on the couch under the covers, unable to move due to so much of Liz’s amazing food, Timmy made a mental note to thank both of them for allowing him to be a part of  _ArmieandLizandTimmy_  and for bringing him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me as later-elio on tumblr


	6. Only Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got me _coke_ as a birthday gift?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful Olivia, one of my server children, is a porn queen so I got her to write possibly the best part of the whole fic. Thank you so much, bby, I'm a huge fan <3
> 
> Only Angel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbShJru2WFc

Two days later, Timmy hadn’t left the Hammer house. He hadn’t even left the Hammer king bed until the morning of his birthday, when Elizabeth said she had to run a few errands, got dressed into a skirt and a fitting jumper, and left a kiss on both his and Armie’s mouth, with the promise she’d be back soon.

Armie lent the younger man some clothes and they both made their way to the kitchen, where they made breakfast together in comfortable silence, both hearts full of affection and happiness for how things have settled in past 48 hours.

It was Timmy’s birthday, but he didn’t bother to tell them. He didn’t want to make a big fuss out of it, already elated to be sharing a house with the two people he was possibly in love with and loved him back. So he sipped his coffee and looked over to the TV on the living room, switched on to the news channel, while still waking up.

When Liz came back to the house at around noon, she brought Chinese food for lunch and neatly set three places in the dinner table. She and Armie exchanged a look and a smile when Timmy wasn’t looking, keeping the secret with them for a while longer. When the right time came, they’d let Timmy in it.

-

It was quite late when Armie slipped a hand inside Timmy’s jumper, stroking his stomach, while they were all talking over the music playing in the living room. Timmy had been lying on the couch, his head on Elizabeth’s lap, his legs over Armie’s, and he shot him a look upon feeling his warm hand on his skin, but Armie wasn’t looking at him. He turned his head to look at Liz, who was looking back at his husband, a devilish grin to her face while she lead her fingertips to Timmy’s lips.

“Well, Timmy, we were very upset that you didn’t tell you it was your birthday,” Liz started saying when the young man asked what was going on. “But luckily, Armie has your personal files and he knew it anyway, didn’t you, sweetheart?”

“I did, and we got you a little present,” Armie’s hand slipped from under the jumper and made its way to the hem, pulling it up and exposing Timmy’s very pale skin. “I think you’ll match your present.” Armie and Elizabeth shared a laugh that Timmy could consider borderline evil if he weren’t starting to get aroused.

The woman gently tapped Timmy’s shoulder so he would sit up and she got up and made her way to the bedroom, shouting over her shoulder for Armie to get Timmy ready. It was time. When she came back with a small transparent bag filled with white powder, Timmy was shirtless and surprised.

“You guys got me…” He shook his head, thoroughly amused and now excited. “You got me  _ coke _ as a birthday gift? Maybe we  _ are  _ meant to be.”

-

Armie’s pupils were the size of dinner plates when he came up from his line, shaking fingers brushing the white powder off of Timmy’s flat stomach. When Liz reached over and sucked the residue covered fingers into her mouth, Timmy couldn’t tell if his mouth was dry from arousal or cocaine but, watching those long fingers disappear into painted lips, he was more inclined to believe that it was arousal. 

They kissed over him, long nailed fingers clawing at his scalp, and Timmy thought that it was definitely arousal. He watched them, watched Armie’s tongue swept across her bottom lip, smearing lipstick over both of their faces. Not that it hadn’t been smeared already, across Timmy’s bare stomach from where she took the first line when they moved from the glass top coffee table to his skin. Elizabeth’s fingers worked at the buttons on Armie’s shirt, and Timmy thought that it was strange that he wasn’t jealous like he thought he’d be.

With the taste of Aspirin and cocaine coating the back of his throat, he thought that the only thing he was jealous about was that Armie and Liz had finished off the rest of the coke. The only remnants were white streaks across his chest, and he dragged a fingers through one of them to bring it up past his lips. It tingled on his tongue and he smacked his lips. 

Eventually, the pair remembered he was there and Armie bent over, licking at his stomach. His beard scraped at his skin, and Timmy briefly thought about the beard burn that he would have tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Elizabeth took to his neck. She licked down the length of it, stopping to suck a bruise at the side, over the swell of his adam’s apple. Armie’s hand reached up, pushing his head up by the chin to give her more access, until he held it up himself. 

Armie pressed hot, wet kisses down the planes of his body until he reached Timmy’s sharp hip bones. His voice was a low purr when he spoke and Timmy shivered despite himself, despite the words being fairly innocuous.

“We need to get more food in him, he’s scrawny.”

Elizabeth murmured something affirmative against the skin of his neck, and Timmy’s hips bucked up when Armie pressed his face against the bulge at the front of his boxers. The head started to poke through the fly and Armie chuckled before pressing the broad, flat side of his tongue to the flushed tip. He was leaking from the slit and, for a moment, he felt embarrassed that his  _ boss _ was tasting his pre-cum, licking up whatever leaked with a deft tongue. Like he was thirsty for it, a thought which made him turn his face to hide in the crook of his forearm.

Hands with long fingernails dug into the side of his face, probably an accident in their frantic, coked out urgency, dragging him out of hiding to look up at the ceiling and up Elizabeth’s skirt. She was slick down her thighs and not wearing any panties, although Timmy didn’t know if she had taken them off or hadn’t worn any to begin with, but he was soon thinking of nothing but how soaked she was and how she was sinking down onto his face just as Armie bobbed his head down to take all of him at once.

So he stopped thinking at all. Instead, his tongue swept through her folds up to her clit in one long motion. Timmy tasted her, thick and rich, overwhelming the cocaine on the back of his tongue. He felt Elizabeth shiver, heard her moan in time with his own muffled groans as the head of his cock hit the back of Armie’s throat just as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked just hard enough to make her cry out.

Armie pulled off of him to speak and Timmy whined despite himself, muffled against Elizabeth. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he nearly missed whatever Armie was trying to say.

“Slow down. I want her to cum with us, not before us.”

Slick fingers pressed up against him and he wondered when Armie had the chance to grab a bottle of lube. Then those fingers in his hair dug into his scalp just as Armie pushed two in at once, and he sunk his tongue into Elizabeth because it was the only other thing he could think of besides  _ fingers _ . Timmy felt weightless, only grounded by those fingers pressing deep into him and the taste of Elizabeth on his tongue, and he thought that it was probably just because he was higher than he had ever been. But everything felt wet and real and completely fake, from his boss taking position between his legs to his boss’ wife riding his face, to the tears that were sliding down his cheeks because he couldn’t stop them.

Elizabeth shot him a reassuring smile, fingers wiping the tears. Armie gripped his thighs and spread them almost impossibly wide to accommodate him, the head of his cock pressing against the initial resistance, the muscles clenching from surprise and self preservation, but they gave in and Armie slid in. The burn made him gasp, made him throw himself into what he was doing between Liz’s legs. Something more familiar to combat the less familiar, sucking her clit into his mouth again versus the unfamiliar feeling of a cock stretching him open in a way that was as good as it was strange.

“You’re doing so well, honey,” Elizabeth murmured, stroking his cheeks, “He’s big, you’re taking him so well.”

Timmy burned under the praise, bucking his hips up in a way that made Armie chuckle and hold him down. The slide seemed to last forever until Armie finally stopped. Timmy looked down his body to see that Armie was looking at him, looking him in the eye. He wasn’t sure what Armie wanted, but he licked his lips and whined something that might have been a plea, and that was when Armie started to thrust into him.

It only took a few thrusts for Armie to hit something inside of him that made him moan, throwing his head back in surprise. Elizabeth laughed but gripped him by the hair to pull him back against her. In between moans, he licked and sucked at her, renewing the rhythm that had her shaking and gasping before, finally allowed to get her off. 

It was harder to concentrate from body rocking thrust after thrust, both from the feeling and from his entire body shaking as Armie seemed to be trying to push his body across the floor. Even so, Elizabeth’s noises grew louder and higher pitched until her legs shook and she had to hold herself up from collapsing onto his face. 

The moment she rolled off of his face, Armie bent over and licked the slick juices off of Timmy’s chin. A hand curled around his cock, Elizabeth’s soft fingers stroking him in time with Armie’s rough thrusts, stroking him until he couldn’t hold back. He shot cum against Armie’s chest, a strangled, wordless moan escaping his lips because he couldn’t figure out how to say both of their names at once.

One last rough thrust and Armie was the last to cum. He fucked Timmy through his orgasm, pushing wet heat inside of him in a way that made Timmy shiver and go boneless. He didn’t know if it was the high of his orgasm, or the coke, or the two beautiful angels lying next to him, but Timmy had made up his mind. He’d stick around for as long as they’d keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me as later-elio on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - find me as later-elio on tumblr


End file.
